


Holiday Haze

by wellthatjusthappend



Series: Story Requests [42]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: Drinking, Family Angst, Fluff, M/M, Short, Tumblr Prompt, drunken kisses, estranged boys being angry together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthatjusthappend/pseuds/wellthatjusthappend
Summary: Some people looked forward to the holidays as a time to draw close to family.For Jason and Grant, it was quite the opposite.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Grant Wilson
Series: Story Requests [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1373494
Kudos: 47





	Holiday Haze

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _  
> Hi! For the story request, GrantJay during the holidays? Maybe an interruption from the Wilson clan. Happy new year!  
> _
> 
> I really do love these boys, they're pretty much one of my favorite rare pairs. They have enough 'eff you dad' energy between them to power a city.

“Fuck family,” Grant muttered, slamming down his drink on the coffee table. 

“Fuck family,” agreed Jason fervently from the couch. 

Grant wasn’t exactly sure why they’d started doing this, but all he knew was whenever the holiday’s rolled around and everyone else became obsessed and mushy mushy with family and no time for anyone else… well, Grant sure as fuck wasn’t going to spending time with his family and neither was Jason so they’d started hanging out on Holidays. 

Or more often, drinking themselves blind. 

Grant likes Jason’s place. It was neat and orderly with a splash of just enough weapons to make it dangerous in an immensely appealing way. Not military regulation neat though which meant Grant could relax in it, but still… homey. 

Jason’s nice too. Or well, not nice, but that little mean streak is sort of what Grant liked. 

“Who even needs that shit anyway?” Grant grumbled, refilling his drink. He should probably slow down, but…

Joey had begged him to come home. To spend time with their mom and endure her scathing comments and comparisons to his father. To go make nice with their father’s bastard sister. To pretend like their father wasn’t going to show up sometime even if he wasn’t invited and say or do something once again that proved Grant wasn’t good enough-

He tossed back the drink in one go and let the heat of the alcohol smoother the anger and hurt in his belly. 

Jason took another drink himself, glaring distantly out the window, and Grant mused again how nice it was to be doing this with someone who  _ got it _ on a level no one else ever had. 

Grant swayed a little and put out a hand to steady himself, and accidentally setting it on Jason’s thigh instead of the couch. Warm and big and  _ strong _ , under Grant’s fingers. 

“Geez, you never skimp on leg-day, huh,” Grant said a little stupidly, blinking down at his hand on Jason’s thigh.

“Try not to be too jealous,” Jason smirked back at him.

Jason had a nice mouth. All board and soft looking and Grant felt himself leaning slightly closer. His eyes flickered up to meet Jason’s, all dark and blue with little flecks of green in them. Jason was leaning a bit towards him too. Grant’s eyes flickered back towards his mouth. 

“This is a bad idea,” Jason breathed, and Grant could feel the warmth of it on his skin, they were so close. 

“Yeah,” he agreed, and kissed him. 

He was right, Jason’s lips were soft. Soft and warm. It soothed an ache somewhere deep in his chest, and Grant brought up a hesitant hand to Jason’s face and deepened the kiss. 

Jason made the smallest of sounds, caught on the edge of a shuddering breath. It made a different sort of heat start to curl in his stomach. 

“Want to stop?” Grant asked against his mouth. 

Jason stared at him a moment, before taking the drink out of Grant’s hand and pulling it back to his thigh. 

Grant swallowed and bit, and Jason grinned slow and dangerous. 

Grant kissed him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this, I haven't decided yet. There's some potential for 'are we dating are we not?' + 'the family is going to be a pain in the ass about this' which could be fun. It may depend on prompts. 
> 
> If you've ever wanted to send a story request, feel free! Besides AO3, I'm on [Tumblr](https://wellthatjusthappend.tumblr.com/mywriting),[DA](https://www.deviantart.com/wellthatjusthappened), and Discord. Same username. 
> 
> If you want a continuation of a story you see here, you can always send another prompt. Not sure how to do so? Check my [FAQ](https://wellthatjusthappend.tumblr.com/faq).


End file.
